1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting tool. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sheetrock panel cutting tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rectangular panels of sheetrock material are universally used to form walls, ceilings, and other utilitarian and decorative structures and surfaces that are encountered in all phases of the building construction trade.
Typically, sheetrock consists of gypsum material formed into a sheet of standard stock thickness. The gypsum sheet is bonded on both sides with a heavy paper material which greatly enhances the overall strength and integrity of the sheetrock panel and which allows the panel to be cut into smaller panels while still retaining its structural integrity.
Cutting the sheetrock material into custom size panels is typically accomplished by first measuring the space into which the proposed panel will be installed and then transferring these measurements to the sheetrock surface using a pencil and a ruler or other functionally straightedge devices. Finally, a utility knife is used to cut through the paper covering on the previously scribed marking, but only on one side of the panel. After the knife cut is made, the workman positions his hands and forearms on the panel and exerts a bending force on both sides of the panel in proximity to the cut line.
As a result of the brittle nature of the gypsum core material, when sufficient bending force is applied, the gypsum material spontaneously fractures evenly along the entire length of the cut line. Since the fractured section of the sheetrock is still attached to the parent sheet at some arbitrary angle by the paper covering on the opposite side of the sheetrock panel, the workman proceeds to the opposite side and separates the cut panel from the parent sheet by using the same utility knife to cut the paper covering along the creased line caused by the previous act of bending and splitting the panel. Once the paper covering is cut, the desired panel is now free from the parent panel and ready for installation.
Numerous innovations for combination measuring and cutting tools have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,462 to Spencer teaches a drywall cutting device that includes a channel-shaped sleeve for slidably mounted disposition on a stem of a T-square at predetermined selectable positions. A handle operated clamping device is mounted on, and secured with, the channel-shaped sleeve for retaining the sleeve in a predetermined selected fixed position on the stem of the T-square. A handle projects above the sleeve for overlying the T-square. A knife holder is joined with the sleeve, and a knife is adjustable secured with the knife holder at right angles to the channel for cutting a line perpendicular to the stem of the T-square when the clamping device and the T-square are drawn together across a surface to be cut.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,308 to Stevens el al. teaches a measuring, cutting, and marking tool that incorporates a tape measure that has a case with a holder for a marking or cutting device integrally formed thereon. The tool provides reduced friction for marking and cutting tasks that involves sliding of the tool. Friction reducing elements are provided on the case, e.g. slide pads or rollers. An end clip on the tape has friction reducing means that involve beveled edges, angled wings, or rollers. An intermediary sliding handle between the end of the tape and the case with reduced friction means and a gripping element are provided. A sharpening device for the marking or cutting tool is integrated in the case.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,760 to DeVito teaches a measuring and cutting tool that includes an extensible tape measure. A mechanism for cutting is on a first end of the extensible tape measure. A structure for guiding is on a second opposite end of the extensible tape measure.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,524 to Dawson teaches a versatile tape measure tool that includes an elongated strip of tape marked off in a linear scale for taking measurements. A casing stores the tape therein in a coiled spring biased condition with the tape being extendable through a first end wall of the casing for measuring. A plurality of components are built into the casing to help in the measuring and cutting to size of plasterboard.
FINALLY, STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,952 to Betts teaches a tape measure and accessory combination that includes a housing with a retractable tape measure housed therein which can be extended through a slot in the housing, and a blade mounted adjacent the slot so that the blade can use the tape as a straight edge for cutting and scoring. A flashlight bulb is mounted so as to shine along, such as a note surface or pad, a pencil, and an angle finder that incorporates a bubble vile.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for combination measuring and cutting tools have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.